SPRING BREAK!!!
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: Daria, Gia, Tom, Quinn, and Jane experience spring break! Chapter 2 will be up soon!
1. Default Chapter

The college series- Spring Break!: Day 1  
  
Description- Gia, Daria, Tom and Quinn go on spring break in Cancun Mexico. Meeting people and doing crazy things.. hey it's spring break!  
  
I can't believe I'm doing this, Daria thought as she looked out the hotel room, They were in Cancun, Mexico for the spring break. Gia had pestered Daria non stop to go until she finally surrendered Daria had told Tom and he volunteered to come and then Quinn heard about it and begged Daria to let her go. They each had their own hotel room. Trashy and Dirty hotel rooms, the view was great though. there was a knock on the door  
  
"C'mon Daria time to party!" That was Gia  
  
"Gia, are you drunk?"  
  
"Not yet. Whoa yeah!"  
  
Daria sighed and took her hat and left She opened the door Gia saw her and burst out laughing  
  
"What?"  
  
"Short sleeves and shorts you'll melt!"  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked at Gia who was wearing a bikini top and a wrap skirt  
  
"Uh-uh"  
  
Gia sighed "you are so boring"  
  
Daria and Gia met up with Quinn and Tom  
  
"About time" He said  
  
"I need a beer" Quinn said  
  
"uh-uh. You are not drinking beer! Mom would kill you and not to mention me!" Daria said  
  
"Oh c'mon Daria this is spring break!" Quinn whined "you have to do crazy things"  
  
"I like your sister.. she's smart" Gia said  
  
Daria glared at her  
  
'No beer, Quinn. No parting with strange boys and no sex and just stay here"  
  
"All right, daria, Fine!" Quinn said  
  
"So whats the game plan?" Gia asked  
  
"You know I don't party.. " Daria began  
  
"Live! just live!" Gia said "Just for the weekend.. we only get one weekend in Mexico and we are going to make the best of it"  
  
"Hey Daria! Daria is that you?" She heard a voice and turned around it was Jane!  
  
"Daria, what the hell are you doing at spring break?" She asked  
  
"My friend Gia dragged me here.. Gia this is Jane Lane. Jane this is Gia Frock"  
  
"Hi" Both girls said  
  
"Okay, Y'all I'm going to party!" Gia yelled  
  
"I'm coming with" Quinn said  
  
"Gia, keep an eye on this brat" Daria said  
  
"Ha ha.. very funny.. you.. you.. brain!"  
  
"Yeah sure. c'mon Quinn" Gia said  
  
Both girl ran into the party scene.  
  
"So Daria Morgendoffer at spring break.. who'd have thought it?" Jane teased  
  
"So why are you here?" Daria asked  
  
"Cancun is party central! Plus I'm dieing to meet some nice guys you know guys you can't take away"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"It's a joke Daria!.You wanna go to the party scene?" Jane asked  
  
Daria sighed "What the hell.. it's only a weekend"  
  
And they headed out to the beach  
  
"I'm getting a beer" Jane said and walked away  
  
"Get me one too! Non alcoholic!" Tom yelled after her then he turned to Daria and said "You sure you don't want one.. c'mon non alcoholic"  
  
"You know I don't drink"  
  
"I don't either, but just for the occasion. Theres only one Spring Break each year"  
  
"Oh, fine"  
  
She ran up and got a beer. Drank it and spit it out  
  
"Oh, god this is horrible!" She screamed  
  
Jane and Tom burst out laughing  
  
"Damn Daria you act like you've never had a beer before!" Jane laughed  
  
"I never had!" Said Daria  
  
"Jeez Daria, lossen up"  
  
"Your starting to sound like Gia.. I hope she hasn't robbed any banks yet"  
  
Meanwhile, at the concert where Alien Ant Farm were playing Gia and Quinn where dancing to the music  
  
"Can I please get a beer? please!" Quinn asked  
  
"Uh-uh. Daria would kill me if she found out!" Gia told her  
  
"Please she won't find out! I'll have just one!" Quinn pleaded  
  
"Scence when do you drink?"  
  
"Oh I don't. I have a friend named Lindy who drinks all the time.. I think she has a problem"  
  
"So you want to have a problem?" Gia asked  
  
"No.. no.. I just..no"  
  
"You can have tons of fun without beer.. oh god I sound like my mother" Gina laughed  
  
She and Quinine continue dancing while the band played "Smooth Criminal" Shaking there heads jumping around and laughing there asses off. I guess I don't need to be drunk, Quinn though to herself  
  
Jane, Tom and Daria were sitting down in the sand drinking  
  
"So how was college for you both?" Jane asked  
  
"Fun, I mean. as fun as you can possibly have in college" tom said  
  
"Yep." Daria agreed "atleast I'm not judged on my hair but instead on my brain.. Thank god!" She burped causing them all to laugh "I told you I shouldn't drink this" she said blushing  
  
"I think I'm drunk.. no seriously I'm drunk" Jane laughed  
  
"You sure conceal it good" tom said and they all laughed  
  
"I'm gonna hook up with that guy over there... Dare me"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok then you do it!"  
  
"Hey, I'm here with my boyfriend!" Daria reminded her  
  
"Oh yeah sorry.. I'm gonna go hook up with him!"  
  
Jane left and went up to the guy  
  
"Yo" she said  
  
The guy tired around and Daria recognized him immediately  
  
"Ted? Oh my god it's Ted!" she ran over to him and said hi  
  
"Hey it's me Daria."  
  
"Hi Daria, What are you doing at spring break?"  
  
"My roommate dragged me.. This is Jane Lane and my boyfriend Tom Sloane"  
  
"Hey, I'm with my girlfriend. Her name is Stacey.. Stacey Rowe. I think she's a friend of your sister"  
  
"Oh no way!" Daria said laughing "Thats cool. real cool"  
  
"You've changed a lot" he said seeing her laugh  
  
"Oh no, I'm the same as ever.. I just.. kind of.. y'know.. drank some of what I thought to be non alcoholic beer"  
  
"Oh well, thats cool"  
  
"So Jane I guess you cant hook up with him.. he's dating Stacey!"  
  
Jane glared at Daria  
  
"We have to go.. I have to kill my friend!"  
  
Jane took Daria and left  
  
"God, Ted of all people at spring break! And dating Stacey.. College has changed us all"  
  
"I've ran into you, Tom, and Ted whats next Kevin and Brittany?" Jane asked  
  
"I'm gonna go get another Miller" daria said but Tom stopped her and said  
  
"I think you should stop with the beers your already getting out of character"  
  
"You told me to drink.. I blame you" She said and ran away to the beers  
  
"She's loose! So freaking loose!" Jane said  
  
"She's going to hurt herself!"  
  
"Relax.. I won't let anything happen to my friend!"  
  
Daria ran back  
  
"Hey, MTV is tapeing over there.. and Blink 182 is playing!"  
  
"You hate Blink 182!" Jane told her  
  
"Yeah so c'mon!"  
  
They walked over to the stage.  
  
Meanwhile at the other end of the stage where alien ant farm was playing Gia and Quinn where chatting up some guys  
  
"So how old are you?" one of them asked  
  
"I'm 20 and this is my friend's younger sister she's 16" Gia said  
  
"I'll be 17, like, really soon!" Quinn told them  
  
"So do you wanna like, you know, go for a walk" the other asked  
  
"Yep" they both said and left  
  
Meanwhile Tom, Daria, and Jane where dancing to Blink 182.  
  
Carson Daily came up  
  
"OK where gonna have our own version of say what karoake! Anybody wanna come up?"  
  
The crowd went wild but Jane raised Daria's hand  
  
"Jane!" Daria yelled  
  
Carson took Daria's hand  
  
"C'mon up" he said  
  
Daria shrugged and walked up  
  
The music started it was "Come on over" by Christina Aguliera. Daria looked up on the moniter for words. Then it hit her she started belting out  
  
"oh yeah! you give me what a girl feels what a girl likes what a girl need what a girl waaaaaaaants!! all I all I want is you! ooooohhh oooh baby! you make me go crazy now baby don't be shy! you better cross the line! I'm gonna love you right all I want is you!"  
  
The crowd went wild. She actually did sound like Christina Aguliera. Jane and Tom were shocked. She took a bow.. burst out laughing and hopped off the stage  
  
"Daria!" Jane said "Your voice! how come you never said you could sing!"  
  
"I never knew I could!" Daria said laughing  
  
Meanwhile, Gia and Quinn were flirting with Gene and Dustin  
  
"you know your really pretty" Dustin told Quinn  
  
"Really?" She asked even though she knew that  
  
"Why don't we get a little closer"  
  
They kissed  
  
"Look at them" Gene said to Gia "Wanna copy."  
  
"Love to" She flirtingly said  
  
Two couples making out until  
  
"Ahh! stop! stop! stop! get your hands off me!"  
  
"C'mon baby you know you wanna"  
  
"Stop it you jerk!"  
  
Gia turned around and saw Quinn slap Dustin  
  
"God, what a jerk" Gia said  
  
"You callin my friend a jerk?" Gene asked and grabbed Gia  
  
"Get off me you freak!" And she kicked him sqa in the nuts!  
  
Quinn took Gia and ran  
  
"I want to go back to the hotel" Quinn told Gia  
  
"Yeah.. enough jerks for today"  
  
"We have to get Daria, Tom and Jane first"  
  
Meanwhile Tom, Jane and Daria were talking  
  
"I think I'm getting a hangover" Daria said  
  
"Well you had like a million beers" Jane said and they both burst out laughing  
  
"you to are still drunk.. we should seriously get you to the hotel room.. Theres Quinn and Gia! Hey guys!" Tom called "over here"  
  
Gia and Quinn ran over to them  
  
"Hey y'all!" Daria said  
  
"Oh my god! Daria's drunk!" Gia burst out laughing  
  
"And you said I couldn't drink!" Quinn was laughing too  
  
"It's my fault." Jane said "I made her"  
  
"So where have you guys been?" Daria asked  
  
"Dancing. we met some guys but they were creeps"  
  
"I have to go back to the hotel room. I'm feeling like a hangover" Daria said  
  
"Yeah me too" Jane agreed  
  
Back at the hotel Daria was sleeping there was a knock on the door she got and opened the door.  
  
"I am never drinking again" she said as she opened the door. Tom was there  
  
"I brought you some water" he said  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"I'll call you later OK?"  
  
"Yeah bye"  
  
He left. She went to the TV. Sick sad world was on. She smiled a little. She was not about to throw out the Mona Lisa smile. Tomorrow was another day of spring break. who knew what was gonna happen next?  
  
Notes:  
  
1. If anyone ever seen south park Cartmen once said "i'll kick you sqa in the nuts!" i was just really hyper so I wrote it! 


	2. Dare to have fun

Spring Break part 2  
  
Daria got up, it was about 10Am and she was feeling better and less hungover. How could this day top yesterday, she thought, yesterday I got drunk, sang on TV, and saw Ted. How could today possibly yesterday? then she smirked. Oh I know.  
  
She telephoned Gia  
  
"Gia, about what you said about the tank top and shorts.. your right.. do you dare me to?"  
  
Gia laughed on the other end  
  
"I got just the thing"  
  
Daria twirled around in the mirror as Gia smiled. Daria got a look at herself in a bikini  
  
"Whoa" she said. She still couldn't believe she had done that  
  
"Your on a dare" Gia reminded her  
  
"I still can't believe I did this" She said out loud  
  
"Your living, Daria. I've taught you well"  
  
Daria put on a pair of shorts and went out the door she saw Jane  
  
"Daria!" Jane said  
  
"I hope you don't hate me for being a little bit hypocritical but.. i was on a dare"  
  
"Why do you always give me a speech when you do something against your principles.. but whoa, i never expected you to do that. wait till Tom sees"  
  
"I didn't do it for him" she told Jane  
  
"Then who did you do it for"  
  
"Me" Daria smiled "Jane, I was drunk and sang on TV now I wanna do something to wrap it all up.. you only live once"  
  
"Whatever happened to ol cynical Daria Morgendoffer?" Jane asked  
  
"She's taking a much needed vacation" Daria smirked  
  
Daria, Gia and Jane made their way out of the hotel  
  
"They are so checking you out" Gia told her pointing to a few guys walking by  
  
"Shut up" Daria said and blushed  
  
"Look don't touch right?" That was Tom staring right at her  
  
"Touch.. but be responsible" Jane said playing along and teasing Daria  
  
"Can you stop treating me like I'm a vase or something" Daria said annoyed  
  
"You look really great" Tom said still very amazed  
  
"Good, thats what I wanted to do.. live. just for the weekend atleast." Daria was having a hard trying to admit she wanted to dare to do something crazy.. and worse still she liked it!"  
  
"What are we doing today?" Gia asked  
  
Quinn came down the stairs on her cell phone  
  
"So I hit that guy so hard, Stacey, yeah I think he actually cried!" she laughed then looked at Dare "Stacey I have to call you back" She was still staring in shock at Daria then she said "God, Daria! I thought you getting contacts was risky.. you rock!"  
  
"Um, thanks"  
  
"OK Y'all we gotsta go.. I'm gonna go to the beach over there.. MTV still might be shooting" Gia said  
  
" Not, me.. I'm gonna lay low. Maybe shop" Said Quinn  
  
Jane stepped forward "Well, we don't wanna get drunk again right Daria?"  
  
Daria glared at her "No, The hangover was enough for me"  
  
"OK, Daria you don't mind if I head out on my own do you?" Jane asked  
  
"Oh no, thats OK"  
  
"I'll see you later"  
  
"Where are you going anyway?"  
  
Jane shrugged "I dunno, wherever"  
  
Jane left and Tom and Daria headed over to the beach. Nothing to do really, not like that crazy yesterday Sunday was such a dull day!  
  
"Hey Daria" she heard her named called  
  
Oh great, who am I running into now  
  
"Hey is that my favorite niece?"  
  
Daria looked up immeaditly and say Amy  
  
"Aunt Amy? what the hell are you doing in spring break?"  
  
"The question is more like, what the hell are you doing here in spring break? Does Helen even know? Who is that guy anyway?"  
  
"My roommate Gia dragged me, my mom doesn't know and this is Tom"  
  
"Daria, I'm just playing you think I'm that grown up?" She extended her hand to Tom "Hi, I'm Daria's cool Aunt. But I will from time to time tell the most embarrassing stories of Daria I know.. Like this one time when she was 7 she..."  
  
"Shut up" Daria quickly yelled and Amy started laughing  
  
"I don't suppose your responsible for the teeny bikini she's wearing"  
  
"Nope" Tom smiled "that was all her"  
  
"Aww.. my little niece is growing up"  
  
"I will kill you" Daria said, then "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I always go to spring break! even though I'm 34." Amy told her "I just never in a million years expected to see you here.. Your mom would die if she saw what you were wearing"  
  
"Then we better not tell her" Daria said slyly  
  
"I'm going in the water wanna come with?" Asked Amy  
  
Daria and Tom looked at each other. they had other plans  
  
"Maybe later" They both said  
  
..What is Jane doing? What will Daria and Tom do? Whats up with Quinn and Gia? Will this Spring Break be the one they'll remember forever? Find out in Part 3! 


	3. Catching up

Spring break part 3  
  
*This takes place 3 hours after part 2  
  
She stood on the rock, looking at the water below her, it was like, 10 feet up. her stomach in her mouth she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and jumped, hitting the water below the sounds of her friends cheering woke her up from her state as she kicked her way out of the water  
  
"holy crap!" she yelled  
  
"I knew you'd like that.. what a rush right" beamed Gia still high on the rush from jumping  
  
she got herself out of the water and still breathing heavily with her eyes beaming like a child, Gia was cracking up at the site  
  
"that was.. oh my god.. that was amazing"  
  
"ready to get drunk again?"  
  
"Wanna jump again?"  
  
"No way.. look I'm gonna catch up with Tom, see what he's doing"  
  
"Yeah where was he.. i thought you said you had "big plans"  
  
"We got bored"  
  
"Your kidding!" Gia started to laugh "So you decided to jump off a rock with me then? lol!"  
  
You guessed it.. the brave chick that jumped was.. Daria!  
  
Jane ran over to her in shock  
  
"oh my god, Daria! how did you do it?"  
  
"I just jumped.. it was kinda sorta fun..." then "what were you doing?"  
  
"Nothing much just enjoying my last day of spring break"  
  
Daria smirked "you got drunk again didn't you?"  
  
"No.. no way.. hung out by the beach flirted with Carson Daly"  
  
"Was he interested?"  
  
Jane laughed "Daria! he's like 30 and he dated Jennifer love Hewitt and Tara Ried"  
  
"So have you seen Tom at all"  
  
"Last time I saw he was hanging out with your aunt"  
  
Dare, wide eyed "really?"  
  
"Don't worry, they were acting like friends"  
  
"Gina!!" Dare shouted "Are you coming or what?"  
  
Gia still daydreaming ran over  
  
"oh yeah.. I still got to get ready for the party tonight! You coming too Daria?"  
  
"Gia, you know I don't do parties"  
  
Jane elbowed Daria "C'mon it will be so great, you already did everything out of the ordinary and unexpected of you"  
  
Daria sighed "Well..maybe"  
  
"Then we gonna party like it's 1999! .... again" Gia laughed  
  
She stared at Daria, "but first we have to make you over!!"  
  
Daria rolled her eyes. Back at the hotel Gia was pulling back Daria's hair and trying to style right. Jane was spraying her own hair.  
  
"ow!" Daria yelled  
  
"oh shut up this doesn't even hurt"  
  
"I haven't styled my hair sense 5th grade!"  
  
Jane laughed and Gia rolled her eyes "So do you wear perfume?"  
  
Daria shook her head "No, I'd gag to death, better skip it"  
  
"you are no fun"  
  
"haven't you learned that by now?"  
  
Gia laughed "OK OK but you go to wear makeup"  
  
Daria sighed "okay fine"  
  
What will happen at the party? Will this be the best spring break ever? Find out in part 4!! 


End file.
